1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of operating the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates and liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy are injected between the two substrates. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystals and the intensity of the electric field is adjusted to control the amount of light passing through the substrates. As a result, desired images are displayed on the liquid crystal display.
Each pixel of the liquid crystal display includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel that serve to adjust light transmittance as the alignment of the liquid crystals varies according to a data signal. Each sub-pixel is charged with a differential voltage between a data voltage provided to a pixel electrode through a thin film transistor and a common voltage provided to a common electrode, thereby driving the liquid crystals. The thin film transistor is turned on by a gate-on voltage provided through a gate line, so that a pixel electrode is charged with a data signal provided through a data line. The thin film transistor is turned off by a gate-off voltage provided through the gate line, so that the data signal charged in the pixel electrode is maintained.
Because such a liquid crystal display has a low power consumption and is fabricated in a thin plate structure, the liquid crystal display is extensively employed in portable electronic appliances, such as cellular phones, electronic calculators and portable computer systems, as well as in a control panel of various machines. Accordingly, various studies have been continuously performed to improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display.